


And I think to myself (what a wonderful world)

by RestinPeace



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Chinese Language, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Multi, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sam Wilson vs Wakanda Jungle, Spoilers, Thor makes the snap, no one dies, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestinPeace/pseuds/RestinPeace
Summary: “嘿，如果你想好了要作为伟大的新时代LGBTQ+超级英雄复出的话，至少提前通知我们一声，” Sam阴阳怪气地说。“当时感觉怎么样？跟照片看起来一样好吗？” Bruce好奇。Steve若有所思地伸出拇指抹过自己的下唇：“算得上我人生中最棒的一个吻。”（接A4，修改结局，治愈向）
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Gamora/Peter Quill, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Nebula & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Quill & Rocket Raccoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	And I think to myself (what a wonderful world)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And I think to myself (what a wonderful world)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624544) by [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby). 



> 标题节选自歌曲What A Wonderful World - Louis Armstrong

“你还剩一管额外的皮姆粒子，” Bruce对Steve说，正忙着运行时光劫持机器的前序准备。见他满脸疑惑，Bruce接着解释： “随便你去任何时间、任何地点，你的遗愿清单上还有没有什么未完成的一项？”

事实上Steve没有。他只想洗个热水澡，然后好好安稳睡一觉。

一只手紧接着搭上了他的肩，是Bucky。他刚从一捧灰尘恢复回来，经历了整场腥风血雨的战斗，现在却依旧无可挑剔的干净。

“别忘了你还欠着某位女士一支舞，伙计，” Bucky笑着提醒他。

“别人都在各忙各的，Tony现在还昏迷着，Thor用过宝石后元气大伤被T’Challa拉去做瓦坎达的活埋疗养了，Nat自从医护人员抵达就一直紧紧抱着Clint不肯松手。所以放心，这事没人会知道，我们仨又不会告密，” Sam在Steve犹豫之际补充道，“你比任何人都值得这场旅程。”

Bruce朝他比了个大拇指，他和Hulk的结合体看起来还是有些诡异，Steve觉得自己大概要再花点时间才能完全接受现在这个模样的Bruce。他叹了口气，走上发射台，伸出手稳稳接住毫秒间从远处飞来的雷神之锤。

“炫耀吧你就，” Bucky默默翻了个白眼，双手插进夹克衫的衣兜里，“别做任何傻事，Rogers.”

“我怎么会？” Steve笑着，“你把所——”

Bucky深呼一口气，趁挚友来得及作出完整的回击前用左臂一拳挥上了“启动”按钮。站在发射台上的Steve听到金属臂与机器开关的闷击声，觉得自己确实挺活该。

* * *

Steve屏住呼吸，走进1943年伦敦的那间酒馆。

“噗——” 有人在他踏进门的那刻大声嚷嚷起来，“天杀的，Stevie，你是在来的路上被哪颗飞来的炸弹炸了？还有这身脏兮兮的猴子套装又是怎么回事？”

直到定睛看清坐在吧台旁的Bucky，Steve才意识到自己打扮的有多狼狈——他的脸上沾满尘土，全身上下都浸着不知道来自谁的干涸血迹，而面前的Bucky这个小混蛋却一丝不苟地穿着整洁的军装。那很称男孩的气质，他看起来漂亮到像是从幅画里走出来的。

“是个很长的故事，” Steve搪塞过这个问题，径直朝Bucky走去，把挚友紧紧揽进怀中，而被他捂在拥抱里的Bucky发出了一声舒服的叹息。Steve觉得自己身上外星怪物的黏液大概蹭到Bucky崭新的军装上了，但他不想放手，他只想留住怀里温暖真实的触感。

Bucky也伸手环了上来，动作很轻，像是生怕惊扰了什么。他哑然一笑，带出的气流轻拂过Steve的耳廓：“你是把Dum Dum（注1）的秘密藏酒都翻出来喝空了吗？”

“没。”

“哦好吧，就是确认一下，” Bucky感叹，“哥们，你知道你现在举止很奇怪吧？”

Steve正准备回答，却被1940年代相机夸张的快门音效打断了。他们闻声一齐转过身，Bucky凭狙击手机敏的直觉在酒馆的晕翳光线下四处扫视，最终锁定了目标。“怎么不在我警告你之前就把相机收好，先生？队长现在可没在演出。” 他怒视着酒馆角落里一个戴着眼镜的矮小男人。

Steve霎时鼻子一酸。他很想念这时候的Bucky，而此刻他的心脏也被这份思念牵带着隐隐作痛。

待Steve回过神来，Bucky已经松开了手。 “嘿，抬起头来，自信点，Steve，” 他朝Steve身后酒馆门口的方向抬了抬下巴，疲惫地向后退了半步。 Steve心一沉，他甚至不用回头就知道自己身后站着的是哪一位。

他的褐发女士。他“多舛的爱”。

“队长，” Peggy的声音传来。

“卡特小姐，” 他轻叹，转身开口。

* * *

这场舞曾是Steve梦中的一切所求。昏黄灯光下Peggy的笑靥显得尤为迷人，悠扬婉转的乐曲在二人起舞时撩拨着他的思绪。这间小酒馆嘈杂地挤满人，但他与怀中人相拥踏过的舞池仿佛随旋律朝四周延伸去了百里之外。Steve沉浸在舞步里，恍然透过余光注意到了Bucky自嘲的微笑。他独自坐在远处的角落，眉心挂着失魂落魄的孤独，挥挥手任凭酒保再次填满饮尽的杯盏。

他的心像是被什么猛然击中了。Bucky孤独的身影像是汪洋中的孤岛，在全世界都被淹没时，那是他唯一的陆地，值得他贡献所有亲密无间，值得他抵死缠绵。

“谢谢你，Peggy。” Steve说道，一边挣脱与对方交缠的十指，向前迈出一步，与她擦肩而过。他坚定地朝Bucky走去，踏离自己曾经梦中的舞伴，奔向他的灵魂伴侣，他真正的心上人。Bucky向舞池里阔步走来的Steve抬起目光，美到极致的眼里满是不解。

目光交融的那一瞬，Steve伸出手攫住Bucky军装上掖得整整齐齐的衣领，把他的中士拉入自己一生中最美好的一吻。就定格在1943年伦敦破旧的酒馆里。

透过胸腔里剧烈心跳的共鸣，他隐约听到某处再次传来了相机快门的响声。

* * *

看到消失了五分钟的挚友重新出现在发射台的那刻，Bucky毫无征兆地双膝一软跪倒在地。Steve慌了神，想都没想就匆忙把锤子撂在脚边，冲上前扶稳Bucky颤抖不止的身子，柔声问着发生了什么。

他得到的回答是重重落在下巴上的一拳。

“白痴，你就是个彻头彻尾的白痴。” Bucky有些喘不过气，推开Steve跌跌撞撞地跑开。

Sam用手机翻出一张《时代》杂志的封面图，把屏幕怼到Steve面前。“嘿，如果你想好了要作为伟大的新时代LGBTQ+超级英雄复出的话，至少提前通知我们一声，” 他阴阳怪气地说。Steve一愣，看到他和Bucky在酒馆里相拥接吻的照片占据了整张封面，“最初之吻”几个大字明晃晃地印在最显眼的地方。

“当时感觉怎么样？跟照片看起来一样好吗？” Bruce好奇。

Steve若有所思地伸出拇指抹过自己的下唇，那里还残余着热吻后的轻微痛感。

“算得上我人生中最棒的一个吻。” Steve对他们笑笑，起身准备追赶Bucky的脚步。

* * *

Tony开始恢复意识时隐隐约约听到了Morgan的声音。“我爱他一百万零一遍。”

“好吧，那我爱他一亿遍，怎么样？” Peter反击。

“一亿零一遍！” Morgan气冲冲地回答，没看到站在她身后偷笑的Pepper。

“十亿遍。”

两只手越过Tony昏迷着的躯体假装推搡了起来。

“十亿零一遍！” Morgan喊道，手肘在慌乱间压上了父亲的下腹。Tony发出一声吃痛的呻吟，Peter和Morgan立刻惊叫着跳起弹开，稳稳撞上了站在一旁的Pepper，而她手里温热的瓦坎达茶汤则尽数洒在了Tony身上。

“搞什么？你们是想谋杀他吗？” 公主殿下闻乱赶来，扶住踉跄的Tony。“动作轻一点，我们五分钟前才刚给他做完手术。”

“抱歉，亲爱的，” Pepper走向爱人，担忧地用手捂住嘴。一分钟前斗志昂扬的两个淘气鬼现在也正满面愧疚地缩在后面。

“我可没那么脆弱，” Tony无奈地摇摇头，朝他们展开双臂，“过来，你们几个。”

话音刚落Morgan就尖叫着兴奋地紧紧抱了上来。Tony笑了笑，伸出手把Peter也捞入这个拥抱。Pepper轻抚着他的后脑，柔暖的指尖穿过他汗湿的短发。

“无穷大，Tony，我们对你的爱无穷大。” 她呢喃道，在他的嘴角落下一吻。

* * *

“又要一个人回去，” Sam对着走远的Hulk自言自语，他看到一群鸟惊慌失措地随着绿巨人的脚步飞散。

“妈的，这日子他妈没个头了。”

* * *

“你可以把他们带过来的，” T’Challa对身旁的Thor说。他们肩并肩穿过欢庆的人群，走进一间帐篷。今日玻宁扎那（注2）碧空如洗，同灿烂炙热的阳光昭示着他们的胜利，男女老少围在两位英雄的身边，掩不住的骄傲与快乐洋溢在每张面庞上。Thor有些希望自己能从内心中空虚的黯然脱身，融入身边充盈的欢乐气氛里，哪怕只有一点也好。

“带谁？” Thor停下来细细观察着一把振金短刀，他用手指抚过刀刃，细细回味着一瞬熟悉的刺痛。Loki应该会喜欢这里，他突然想到。

“新阿斯加德。我的人民可十分仰慕金发碧眼的神祗和他的英勇战力。”

Thor盯着那道殷红的血痕从指尖顺着手掌流下。一个钟头前Tony帮他把烧焦的无限手套摘下时这只手的皮肤还是干瘪着血肉模糊的，而现在已然恢复如初。“感谢你的倾请邀请，但——”

“我们的国度在经历这场劫难后都需要重建，” T’Challa耐心地向他解释，“瓦坎达和阿斯加德的科技又极为相似，我相信你的人民会也对这里的生活方式感到熟悉。”

“这刀多少钱？” Thor转过头问帐里的一位老婆婆。她眯眼端详了片刻，伸出五根手指。

“六个硬币，给您的专属折扣。” T’Challa在Thor张口前打断他，递给老婆婆六个泛着金光的圆币。

老人朝国王摇摇头，说着些Thor完全听不懂的语句。T’Challa仰头笑了笑，接着转身把短刀扔给Thor：“收好你的刀，雷神，它现在是你的了。”

“这是我弟弟曾经心仪的武器，” Thor咕哝着，目光凝视在细长刀片的复杂纹样上。这把精致的武器在他的宽大手掌上显得出奇娇小。

“明智的选择，” T’Challa评价道，“刀能用来做很多细致的事。”

Thor耸了耸肩：“Loki的确细腻又温柔，像大部分女孩子一样。当然，没有贬义。” 话音未落，他猛地被身旁路过的一个庞然大物绊了一跤。走远的大块头连看都没看他一眼。

“实在抱歉，山地部落的战士们对白皮肤的外域人还抱有一点敌意，我代他向你道歉。” T’Challa对他解释。Thor听得有些出神，视线还紧紧黏在那个巨大的背影上。他张望着，有那么一瞬间以为自己看到了——

那名“山地部落的战士”转过街角，Thor在他微微偏头时终于得以瞥见他瞳孔的一隅。

他从那双眼里察觉到了一抹熟悉的毒药般魅惑的绿。Thor下意识伸手摸向一分钟前被自己置在口袋里的短刀，但他掏了个空，短刀已不见踪影，口袋里只剩下一根不知从何而来的编织成蛇形的绿色皮革。

那是他儿时最钟爱的玩具。

Thor发疯似地朝那个方向飞奔起来，耳边呼啸的风声盖过了远处T’Challa的呼喊。

* * *

“Bucky，等等！”

“你这个无私的白痴！”

Steve躲开直冲着他脸挥来的金属拳头，倒吸一口冷气，“至少告诉我你在为哪一部分生气，好吗？”

“混蛋，你以为是哪部分？” Bucky朝他喊，一层红晕爬上他的脖颈，吼声引来了远处人群零零散散的目光。

“是因为我吻了你？” Steve悄声试探，“对不起。”

“你他妈本来可以拥有所有你想要的，你这个傻瓜、死心眼的家伙——” 他瞪着面前这个完美到令人发指的男人，“和你的梦中情人结婚，赢得战争，然后忘了我，”Bucky语调颤抖着，有那么一瞬间破了音，而他恨自己显露出的软弱。“你本来可以享受那一切美好，结果现在告诉我你又傻乎乎跑回来了？”

Steve突然严肃起来：“我只是想回到你身边。而且我做这些可一点都不无私，不，应该说我自私到了极点。”

“你到底在说什么？”

“我本有机会回到阿尔卑斯山在你坠下列车之前阻止那一切，把九头蛇将会对你犯下的所有恶行扼杀在摇篮里，” Steve落寞地垂下肩，”但我没去那么做。“

“为什么不？” Bucky忍不住问。 

“因为我爱你，我自私地爱着你，Buck。我曾决心无论发生什么都要坠毁那架飞机，因为我希望睁开眼睛能看到一个你还在的世界。你之前说过你会带我到未来，不是吗？”

“不，你可能爱我的，” 他扑哧一笑，但藏不住融在笑声里的惶恐，“我的意思是，看看你盯着Peggy的那副眼神吧——”

“我选择回去是因为我曾对那个坚强、独立的女孩立下了约定，Buck，我爱她也敬重她，但早在那之前我就深深陷入对你的迷恋了。”

“放屁，” Bucky的语气很无赖，带着些无畏的意味，他十分好奇究竟到什么程度才能激怒Steve。

Steve颈上的脉搏跳了跳。

“1932年的平安夜那天，你仰在教堂的长椅上跟我说Jacob神父脸上的皱纹和你祖父的睾丸一模一样，我当时笑得太凶，哮喘都发作了。然后你拉着我逃掉了圣诞布道，从教堂跑去中央公园的溜冰场玩，还很混蛋地在我每次摔倒的时候笑话我。更糟的是，你其实大部分时间都在和女孩子们搭讪。”

Bucky蹙起眉，“记得还挺牢嘛，Rogers。”

他莫名感到有些头晕目眩。

“是啊，我记得住你约过的每一个女孩，” Steve无奈地叹了口气，“然后意识到自己居然爱上了布鲁克林最混蛋的小子。”

他们静静站在那里，空气中只剩下深浅不一的呼吸声。

“操它的，既然你这么认为，那我要跟会讲话的浣熊和青少年树人私奔去了。” Bucky突然转身说。

“James Buchanan Barnes!”

* * *

“Wong，我好像对瓦坎达的沙拉过敏，” Strange咳嗽着叫住他。

“什么？”

“没预见到这点，帮我拿一支肾上腺素，快。”

* * *

“Gamora去哪了？” 火箭问Quill。男人独自坐在台阶上，攥着两个吃了一半的土耳其烤肉卷饼，面朝远方愣神。

“喂，跟你说话呢，” 火箭嚷嚷着，伸出腿踢了踢Peter的左膝。

“嗷！你这个毛茸茸的混蛋——”

“Gamora去哪了，Peter？” 火箭复述了一遍自己的问题。Peter只是摇摇头叹息一声，“她回到自己的时间线去了吧，我猜。”

“是吗？” 火箭从Peter的语气里感受到从天而降的落寞和沮丧压了下来。他也挪到台阶上，一屁股坐在了Quill身边，从他手里抢走了其中一个烤肉卷饼。

“嘿！那是我的！” Quill抱怨道，皱着脸的表情活像一个痛哭的婴儿，“我用国王刚刚给的那张奇怪的信用卡好不容易买到的，想吃的话自己买去，混账东西。”

“你难道想把自己喂得更胖吗，肥爵？”

“我可没同意这个名号，注意措辞，火箭，取笑别人的外貌可不对。” Peter不乐意地板起脸。

火箭咬下一块肉，“哦，好，所以你刚刚看到Thor的啤酒肚笑得头都快掉下来了，那就没问题。”

“怎么了？我那叫允许自己表达失去女友的悲愤之情，” 他抗议，转眼又放低音量试探地问：“不过你觉得Gamora在会在未来的某一天回来吗？”

“给她点时间吧，” 火箭安慰地拍了拍他的肩，“就算她不回来了，我们也总能靠自己找到她。灭霸死了，银河系简直就在我们掌心里。”

一个声音从他们身后传来：“也许她需要回从前，找到一个真正的理由去爱你。”

“也许吧，” Quill应和着站起身，在看到来人时瞪大了眼睛：“Gamora？！你在这站了有多久？”

“挺久了，肥爵。” 她粲然一笑，拉住他吻上了他的唇。

火箭呻吟着走开了，出于泄愤在离开前从Peter手里抢去了另一份烤肉卷饼。在他溜进人群里漫步时，一个矫健的身影拎着他的脖子把他揪了出来。

“你之前跟我提的离开地球的提议现在还有效吗？”

火箭转身，仰视身后的棕发狙击手：“那条胳膊还在你身上吗？还在的话，有效，我随时带你走。还有，温馨提示，如果你再敢像拎猫一样把我拎起来，我绝对会挠瞎你的眼睛。”

“成交，” Barnes面无表情地说，像抱婴儿一样把火箭托在怀里。这太他妈侮辱人了，就这个动作。

“不，不成交！你不可以和一个携带狂犬病的动物私奔。” Groot一直以来很仰慕的那位金发队长突然凭空出现，在火箭可以做出任何反应前拉住Bucky，并托着他的脖子强吻了上去。这样做的副作用就是：火箭以很惨的姿势被禁锢在Bucky怀里，整张脸硬生生压在了Steve石块般健硕坚硬的胸肌上。

“随便来个人一枪崩了我吧，求求了，” 火箭绝望地咕哝着。

* * *

“这他妈是在逗我吗？”

Sam很郁闷地把脚从刚刚踩进的一坨犀牛粪便里抬出来。他隐约听到丛林深处有某种野兽在嚎叫。

* * *

Thor紧随Loki冲进巷子，一不留神就被迎面飞来的小刀划伤了左颊，但这一点痛楚又怎能比得过重见那副绿瞳带来的幸福冲击呢？他几乎是扑了上去，把弟弟熟悉的身影锁在自己坚实的臂膀中。

“我才没有像女孩一样细腻又温柔。” 这是Loki说出的第一句话，他温润的声线莫名打开了Thor的泪闸。啜泣着的金发神祗把头埋到弟弟颈旁，瓦坎达的万里晴空霎时间被聚集起来的乌云掩住，温热的雨点从空中滴落到他们身边。算起来，他已经有好几个世纪没这么痛哭过了。

“我来这里可不是为了看你哭的，哥哥。” Loki微声叹了口气，但却没从这个怀抱里退缩，也没纷扰兄长的悲痛。他们就紧拥着一同站在那，站在距离家乡阿斯加德几百万光年远的非洲小巷里，互通着极度思念带来的哀愁，直到Thor把泪水哭干。

“看看现在谁更像个女孩？” Loki趁Thor分神控制天气转晴时贴在他耳边嘲讽着。

Thor深吸一大口气，伸手抹了把自己的脸：“依旧是你，你见过有哪位女士和我现在一样丑吗？”

“但你还是遗传了母亲的眼睛，Thor，而她是九届最优雅美丽的女人，” Loki抚上Thor的颧骨，“你知道的，比起现在这个样子，我宁愿你回到在萨卡被剃秃那会儿。我赌你肯定尖叫得跟个公主一样。”

“我记不清了，关于这件事我们可能要去问问Hulk，亲爱的弟弟。如果得知你也在这里，他一定会很开心的。” Thor揶揄着，感觉到Loki手中的小刀一眨眼间就抵上了他的腰。但他也只是咧着嘴对讪笑的弟弟回敬了一个露齿的微笑，“我严重怀疑这刀能不能捅穿我肚子上的脂肪。”

“你可不可以别总说这些，Thor，” Loki生气地打断他，刀刃在他手里凭空消失。“这，” 他顿了顿，用修长的食指指着Thor能在衣物上挤出弧度的绵软胸脯，“这不是你。”

“但你不喜欢它吗，弟弟？” Thor急切地问，又在Loki能杀人的锐利眼神下匆忙解释，“我的意思是刀，不是我的胸。看到这把刀的第一眼我就想到了你。”

他停下，习惯性地等待聪颖过人的弟弟再给出些挖苦的回复，但Loki只是对他笑了笑——

“嗯，我喜欢。”

* * *

“你回去做的那些事情我都听说了，” Tony对Nebula说，他们放缓了步伐跟在Pepper和Morgan后面。母女两人都穿着瓦坎达的传统长袍，Pepper转头朝人群招手时金发宛若星光华丽地洒落在肩头，她偶尔会对Morgan稚真的话语露出幸福的笑。Tony远远望着这幅场景，觉得人生已经圆满了。

“那都是应该做的，” Nebula冷冷地移开视线。“我不能让那个版本的自己毁掉你们付诸的一切努力。”

“我会付清维修费和医药费的，” Tony向她保证，“见鬼，我好像要付所有人的医药费，那不如干脆把每周三的游戏之夜换成医疗之夜好了。”

“游戏之夜？和杀戮有关系吗？”

“老天，我差点忘了你的童年有多糟糕了，” 他长叹一声，棕眼对上她的视线，“Nebula，还记得我们在飞船上玩过的那个傻乎乎的弹纸条游戏吗？你想不想看一场真正的足球赛？就我们两个人。”

Nebula皱起眉：“怎么看？”

“你现在在地球上 ，这里没什么是不能用钱买到的，而我恰好有很多钱。呃，其实是我老婆有，鉴于她现在是CEO。” Tony笑吟吟地说，“我保证那场面会比我们玩过的纸条游戏有意思一万倍，还能吃到热狗、墨西哥辣味干酪玉米片和果味啤酒。”

“那我们能踢足球吗？” 她问，“我是说在真正的球场上。”

“当然可以，但你大概会虐惨我，” Tony耸耸肩，“怎么样？”

“没问题。” Nebula露出了微笑。

* * *

“天哪，这太酷了吧！” Peter两眼发光地在Shuri的实验室里参观，“你就是个天才，认真的，为什么你还没统治全世界？”

“偶尔能听到一两句夸赞还挺好的，” Shuri朝翻着白眼的Okeye皎洁一笑，带领Peter走进通向他哥哥私人实验室的电梯里。他们出了电梯才刚走没几步就注意到了一件被胡乱扔在地面上的深色外套。Shuri好奇地把它捡了起来，细细端详着上面的振金花纹。这件外套一定来自他们国家。

Okeye则捡起了不远处的一条裤子，她确信自己之前在某个地方曾见过一模一样的一条。村庄里的孩子有一次用白漆把白狼的左裤筒画满了涂鸦，而那些图案自那之后再没被洗掉过，恰好和她手中的这条吻合。Shuri瞧向同样惊愕的Okeye：“我哥哥——“

“这不会是真的。” 一向骁勇的女将军有些语无伦次。

“嗨，大家，来看看我找到了什么！” Peter从走廊的另一端冲了出来，像举旗子一样举着一件脏兮兮的制服，尽管这件衣服沾满了尘垢，Shuri依旧辨认得出蓝色布料正中央那颗稍微有些褪色的白星。一个更糟糕的念头在她脑中出现。

“Oh, no.”

* * *

T’Challa莫名其妙打了个喷嚏。

“祝你快点好起来，” 坐在Tony肩头的棕发小姑娘咂着嘴对他说。

“谢谢，” 他朝她挤出一个微笑。

* * *

“这里有人吗？Bruce？Steve？我好像迷路了……”

* * *

Bucky在被Steve的庞然大物进入身体时咬紧了牙关，藏起喉咙里甜蜜的呻吟。他们从宫廷厨房偷了些食用油，可即便有润滑的辅助，Steve那个又热又硬的东西还是夸张得大到几乎让人受不了。Bucky把一只腿环在Steve臀上，用力推搡他的胸膛来缓解被开拓的疼痛。

“Buck，耐心点，稍微等等，” Steve听起来有点紧张。但Bucky只是摇摇头，扭着腰把他拉得更近了些。

“我们有的是时间慢慢来，但现在我需要你赶紧进来，就现在，” 他轻轻咬上Steve的左耳，感受到埋在自己身体里的性器又痉挛着涨大了一圈。“快点，老家伙，我想要你好久了。”

Steve的理智瞬间崩塌，他咆哮着用双手托住Bucky的腰猛地插进了他温热紧致的甬道。Bucky被这个硬挺惊得高呼一声，瞬间爆炸开的疼痛和快感沿着脊椎钻进他的腹股沟，Steve温热坚实的气息包随着每一次顶弄在他周遭环绕，他甚至能从爱人微张的瞳孔里朦胧看到自己的身影。

“操，” Bucky随袭满全身的快感呜咽着。但身上的Steve不仅没有停，还变本加厉地握住他敏感的性器来回撸动着，让他陷进永不停歇的高潮不断浮沉。

“太过了，” 他张开手缠上Steve的指尖，“别停。”

Steve微笑着俯身吻上Bucky因情动而湿润的唇，把他翻了个身跪伏在地。Bucky的背在Steve从身后进入时蜷缩得不成样子，不过在开拓后这次的交合可容易多了。Bucky被猛烈的快感冲击着，他感觉自己被完完全全地操开了，而夹在后穴里抽插的那根老二还依旧硬得要命。Steve一边戳刺着令爱人欲罢不能的那个点，一边恶趣味地在他圆润的臀瓣上扇着巴掌。他顶弄着，视线逐渐从四周模糊黯淡，眼里只剩下床单上情迷意乱的Bucky。

Steve把Bucky颤抖的双腿折在身前，低吼着进入了前所未有的深度，随着龟头在深处的一次次摩擦，他们一同进入了第二次高潮。Bucky眼神涣散地险些从床上滑落，被Steve眼疾手快地揽住，静静扶在怀里休息，直到他从喘息中平稳下来，恢复力气开口：“我记得你说过你从来没和男人做过。”

“没做过不代表没想过，” Steve的语气比起他要镇静许多。他毫不费力地抬起Bucky泛着潮红的绵软身躯，一只手轻拍着他的臀，另一只手重新拢上他的阴茎。

“那你还想过什么其他的吗？” Bucky轻啜，随着爱人的动作绷紧腹肌，Steve的指尖正绕着他的马眼打转。

“哦，我对你可有太多肖想了，Buck，” Steve在他耳边柔声说着。Bucky把脑袋搭在Steve的肩头，缓缓闭上眼。

“所以，你还在等什么呢？”

* * *

“完成了，” Loki宣布，“看看吧。”

“谢天谢地我的耳朵还在，” Thor打趣道，伸手拨弄着Loki刚给他剪好的短发，“手艺不错，亲爱的弟弟。”

Loki朝镜子里的Thor玩味地鞠了一躬。

Thor看着镜中的倒影，微笑里掺了些哀痛：“那件事…你知道吗？”

“这个时间线里的我被一个泰坦星的疯子掐死了？” Loki回答，“知道。”

他的兄长颤抖着伸手掩面，“那你知道你牺牲是为了保护我吗？”

“这部分有点难以消化。看起来我在未来经历了流放（注释3）会变温柔许多。”

“那是曾经，” Thor提醒他，眼眶微微发红。

“曾经，” Loki重复道，“我到底为什么要过来看你哭丧着一张脸？”

Thor破涕为笑。

“所以现在你有什么打算？” 他转过身正视弟弟，“你还会离开吗？”

“可能吧，” Loki敷衍着说，“那你呢？我猜你会留在这。”

“我不知道了，” Thor叹息着坐了下来，“我从来没想称王，Loki。我只是想让一切都回到父母离去之前的样子。回到从前那些我能和你醉着酒在九界里遨游，荒谬地到处冒险找乐子的时刻。”

“然后在马粪堆里醒来？像你往常干的那样。” Loki挑起一边眉毛。

“不包括马粪的部分，” Thor憨笑着，“我可不怀念那个。但我怀念你的陪伴，弟弟。”

“夜还没深，” Loki慵懒地说着，抬手搭上Thor的胸膛，“我看到城外停着两艘完好无损的飞船。”

Thor皱起眉头。“你在说什么，Loki？”

“你很明白我在说什么，Thor。”

“那谁来照看新阿斯加德？”

“你也很明白这个问题的答案。”

“你是不是又开始读我的心了？” Thor闷声涨红了脸，“行吧，我会给女武神和T’Challa留封信的。”

Thor叹了口气，起身去找纸和笔，Loki对着他的背影微笑起来。

“顺便，我们应该偷Quill的船，” 他把信从门缝塞进T’Challa的房间里，起身对Loki说。“他发现之后一定会气炸的，真希望我能亲眼看到那个画面。”

“你这都变成什么样子了，Thor？” Loki摇头嗤笑。

“我，” Thor对他牵起嘴角，笑容一如当初的灿烂明亮，“我变回了我。”

* * *

“不准备回去看看家人吗，Clint？” Natasha问。他们站在皇宫的露台上，俯视着斑斓夜色下的整座城市。

“你就是我的家人，Nat，” Clint说着，把缓缓靠在肩上的她搂得更紧了些。

* * *

“我们应该去一次大峡谷，Buck。”

“我觉得你把我搞坏了。”

“还记得之前你跟女孩们调情的时候答应要带她们去吗？我那会儿做梦都希望你能用看她们的那种眼神看看我。”

“但她们可没有长度和我小臂一样长的鸡巴。我感觉我刚刚像是在没有任何麻醉的情况下做了一整个小时的结肠镜手术。”

“Buck！”

“好啦，我开玩笑的，” 他笑着翻了个身，滚到Steve怀里。“好，我带你去。我们可以自驾游，然后像现在的年轻人那样拍很多照片发到Instagram上。”

“你挺了解现在的年轻人啊，” Steve掐了掐他臀上的软肉。

“至少知道你可不是其中一员，你这个老头子，” Bucky愉快地反驳回去，在Steve翻身再次压上来之前灵活地跳下了床。Bucky方才经历了超级战士无休止的折腾，腿酸痛得要命，但他也好歹是旧日的冬日战士，九头蛇第一杀手绝不能认命屈服在Steve的身下。穿好上衣的Bucky走到门口，拾起了一张从门缝塞进来的纸条。他和Steve缠绵着闯进房间的时候它还没在这里。

“对了，你觉得这里是谁的卧室？” Steve坐起身，问。

“哦操，” Bucky眼神扫过纸上潦草的字迹，在页首发现了“致亲爱的T’Challa殿下”几个大字。他扭过头对迷茫的Steve艰难地扯出了个微笑，“嘿亲爱的，我们现在就出发去大峡谷怎么样？你知道，趁T’Challa还没发觉我们在他床上做了爱。”

* * *

“嗨，” Rhodey叫住了Scott和Hope，“你们有谁看见Sam了吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) 咆哮突击队成员杜根，全名为Dum Dum Dugan。  
> 2) 瓦坎达国都Birnin Zana，音译为玻宁扎那。  
> 3) 文中的Loki是复联1里拿着宇宙魔方脱逃后穿越来的，此处“流放”对应复联1的结局


End file.
